Apron
by Ninjapotato
Summary: So far, Grimmjow's entire day has sucked. Not just the "I'm in a bad mood today" kind of suck, but the "I'm surrounded by complete fucking idiots every single fucking moment of my entire fucking life" kind of suck. But, after coming home to Ulquiorra in an apron making cookies, he thinks that he might be able to stand everyone just a little bit longer. GrimmUlqui, yaoi, language.


Warnings: Yaoi, sexuality, nudity, language, and GrimmUlqui goodness, all wrapped into one.

Disclaimer: See profile. Ninjapotato no own Legos or Fruit loops! You no sue!

Yea, it's been a while, but here's another little something for all of ya'. The main reason I wrote this is because the day I started this, I'd been extremely sick for the whole day, and I've been itching to write something for a while now (plus I'm not really ready to start up the stories that I have on a short hiatus right now). So enjoy!

**XxXxX**

So far, Grimmjow's entire day has _sucked._ Not just the "I'm in a bad mood today" kind of suck, but the "I'm surrounded by complete fucking idiots every single fucking moment of my entire fucking life" kind of suck.

His day started with waking to a cold and empty bed, seeing a note from Ulquiorra saying that he had to leave early for a mission from Aizen and wouldn't be back until late afternoon. Then, after getting his ass up and out of bed to brush his teeth, he dropped the cap to the bottle of the toothpaste without realizing, and, with his still bare feet, stepped on it (it hurt like a fucking _lego)._ He managed to hop around his room on one foot so that he could pull his uniform on and make it out the door; it's not like he had anywhere in particular to go, but he had few hours to kill before the meeting later and needing something entertaining to do.

Right after walking out of the door of his quarters, he was "greeted" with Nnoitora snapping the neck of some random Numeros, cackling. Grimmjow just simply walked past him, not really caring what he was doing or what happened to the poor little boy. Of course, _just his luck, _Nnoitora caught up with him just to screw with him a bit for fun. After a while of ignoring his antics, Grimmjow finally told him to piss off, leading Nnoitora to taunt him by asking who shoved a stick that far up his ass. After he was finally left alone, Grimmjow was already in a bad enough mood. The thing he wanted most right now was to just go straight to the public kitchen and relax with a nice bowl of Fruit Loops (which, according to Grimmjow, is "the shit").

But no, life was never that kind to him, and he fully realized it. That's why he wasn't even surprised when he went into the kitchen to find the two brothers, Szayel and IlForte, arguing (particularly loudly) over something Grimmjow didn't care about. But, it was obvious that Szayel learned and important lesson that day- never argue with stupid people. They drag you down to their level and beat you with experience*. Anyways, instead of relaxing with his precious Fruit Loops, Grimmjow settled on grabbing a protein bar and getting the fuck out before his already-bad mood got any worse (if that was possible).

He started to walk around aimlessly after that, hoping something that could hold his attention for more than two seconds would pop up. When nothing did, he decided to just go back to his room to try and salvage the last strand of sanity he had left before he snapped from utter boredom. After walking for almost an hour, he yelled "Dammit Gin, stop screwing with the fucking hallways!" into seemingly empty space. A few minutes later, he finally reached his room.

He was just ready to plop down onto his bed face-first and lay while doing absolutely nothing, but out of the corner of his eye he just _had _to pass his digital clock, and he just _had _to notice that he had 5 minutes until the meeting started; he wouldn't even be able to make it on time unless he used Sonido. Not caring who might hear, he yelled "GOD DAMN IT ALL!" into the empty expanse of his room. He stormed out of his room, slamming the door behind him. He somehow managed to trip on fucking _nothing _and land flat on his face against the hard tile. He let out an impressive stream of expletives and got up, muttering about how he "wasn't in the mood for this shit". He walked at normal pace (though loudly and angrily), not caring if he was late.

When he got there, he burst the door open right in the middle of Aizen's sentence, ignoring the gazing eyes of the Espada as he bitterly sat down in his chair.

"Well, Grimmjow. How kind of you to grace us with your presence."

"Kindly _fuck off_, _**sir**__."_

His lord frowned at the comment, but still continued with the meeting. "As I was previously saying, Ulquiorra has been sent out to the World of the Living to receive knowledge about a particular item which you all will be informed of in due time. Now, because of the numerous…" Aizen's voice simply faded away as Grimmjow didn't even bother to listen to him. He began daydreaming about what he and Ulquiorra had done just the night before- his body moving erratically inside of his lover's body, the sweat, those _fucking _moans that Ulquiorra would make during sex. Grimmjow caught himself drooling and wiped it off with his hand, stopping further thoughts to prevent getting a hard-on during a meeting; he didn't want to get turned on without Ulquiorra here to help him with his "little problem".

The meeting had lasted 3 _agonizingly _long hours, even after he was over a half an hour late. By the time it was over, Grimmjow was ready to just go back to sleep and hope he randomly developed sleep apnea and it managed to kill him tonight.

Scowling, he opened the door to his room. He thought 'What the fuck?' when something smelled really good from somewhere in the room. He simply didn't care anymore and went to the small kitchen he had in his room (for convenience) to shove something down his throat before going to sleep, hoping that something would kill him during it.

He wasn't ready when he saw what was in the kitchen. He just wasn't ready…

"Hello Grimmjow, how has your day been so far?"

Ulquiorra was standing there with a tray of raw cookie dough, looking at him like absolutely nothing was out of the ordinary. Only something was. Ulquiorra was wearing an apron- _just_ an apron.

Well, if walking home to a pre-stripped Ulquiorra couldn't brighten his day, then Grimmjow just didn't know what could.

Ulquiorra turned around and bent over to put the tray of cookies in the oven, giving Grimmjow a _very _nice view. At this point, Grimmjow was ready to throw Ulquiorra straight down on the ground and fuck him into the tile until he can't walk straight for two months. He Sonido'ed behind his lover and pulled him into his chest as he stood up, wrapping his arms firmly around the other man's waist.

"Well, something must have gotten you kinky if you ripped off your clothes while just _thinking _about me." He nuzzled Ulquiorra's exposed neck, nipping along his jaw and the shell of his ear.

"I knew that you would miss me after waking up without me, and I had a feeling that you would end up having a less than pleasant day, so I thought I'd cheer you up. Besides, even if your day had been alright, I know it doesn't take much for you to get aroused." He said, leaning into the larger man's touches, which were gentle yet simultaneously firm and demanding, making Grimmjow's intentions clear.

"Che. Cocky bastard."

_Maybe _Grimmjow would be able to stand all the assholes that surrounded him almost every second of life if he got to come home to _this _every day.

**XxXxX**

*I didn't make this up and I found it on the internet.

Did you enjoy? I hope you did.

I was thinking about writing an accompaniment fic about Ulquiorra's day. Would you read it?

Please leave me a review if you love it, you hate it, or just think it needs more bacon.

Thanks!


End file.
